The Way He's Not
by Miss Moonstache
Summary: He is the school's bad boy and her boyfriend's sworn enemy. Contact was off-limits. But then again, he had never been big on following rules...


**Summary:** He is the school's bad boy and her boyfriend's sworn enemy. The shouldn't even talk. But then again, he had never been big on following rules...

**Author's Note:** Hey there! This is the first chapter to my new story. Sorry if my English is bad. It's not my first language but I'll try my best to write correctly. Please, review if you like the story. That will motivate me to publish the second chapter faster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots.

**Important:**

1. Lucy is Loke's sister.

2. Lucy is dating Sting.

3. Natsu is really arrogant.

* * *

**The Way He's Not**

by _Aria Rey_

_**Chapter One: Deal With The Devil**_

* * *

Okay, let's get one thing perfectly straight: I was pretty sure that I'm the dumbest person on this planet. Don't believe me? Let's look at the facts.

Yesterday I left my diary in my locker at school and forgot to lock it. Today I came earlier and immediately went to check for my precious diary... but there was one problem. My diary WASN'T in my locker anymore.

Curse my luck.

"You're telling me that you lost your diary?!"

"Yes."

"You're telling me that you lost the thing in which you write embarrassing and humiliating secrets about your life?!"

"Yes."

"You're telling me that you lost the thing in which you write your personal thoughts?"

"Yes, Levy-chan," I sighed. "I know that I'm stupid."

"You really are."

"And I know that my social life is doomed if someone exposes the things written in my diary."

"That's also true."

"_LEVY!_ You're not helping!" I pouted, one hand running through my hair in order to calm myself. "You are supposed to tell me that everything is going to be okay."

"This is all your fault, Lu-chan," my 'supportive' best friend said. "I don't understand how do you manage to be one of the smartest kids in our grade and be incredibly dumb at the same time. Who the hell leaves his diary in a locker and leaves it unlocked?!"

"But–"

I couldn't finish my sentence because my phone beeped. I took it from my pocket and looked at the screen. I had received a message.

_**if u want ur diary back, meet me behind the school after last period! – N**_

I didn't recognize the number but replied anyways.

**_Who is this?_ **_**– Lucy H.**_

This 'N' person has my diary? He has absolutely no right to steal my personal belonging. When I find his identity, I'm going to kill him. And not a quick and painless death, _no_, I want him to burn alive. Starve to death. Have someone slowly peel back every layer of his skin—

The beeping of my phone stopped my thoughts.

_**you'll see but come alone unless you want something bad 2 happen ;) – N**_

Ugh! I don't know who is it but I already hate the person. Perhaps, it's a stalker. He stole my diary and has my number. What is he going to do next? Steal my underwear? Ew! I'm definitely informing the police!

_**TELL ME YOUR NAME OR I WON'T COME! – Lucy H.**_

It only took a moment for them to answer.

_**then you won't get your diary back and i'll read it and expose your dirty little secrets, princess ;) – N **_

"You should go," Levy said. She had been peeking through my shoulder and reading the conversation.

"I don't think it's a good idea," I mumbled hesitantly.

Levy rolled her eyes and with one swift move of her hands, she grabbed my phone. Before I could react, she typed a text and pressed 'send'.

_**I'll come! – Lucy H.**_

I narrowed my eyes and glared at her, clenching my teeth in annoyance.

"What?" she hissed, crossing her arms. "It's the only way to get your diary back."

Before I could open my mouth to respond, I received another text.

_**i'll be waiting, baby ;* – N **_

After reading the last message I made a disgusted face and wrote back.

_**I want to puke! – Lucy H.**_

The mysterious person didn't text again.

I guess I'll just have to wait until the end of the day and take my diary back.

* * *

I tapped my toe against the ground, waiting impatiently. I glared at the ground, knowing that probably no one will come and I won't get my diary back. Sighing, I checked the time again. It was already seventeen minutes since school ended. The school was almost empty now.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should just leave. But after a minute I decided against it because it would only make the person, who has my diary, pissed off and he might reveal my secrets.

Ugh! I pulled out my phone out of my pocket and checked the time one more time. Where was that person? I don't have time to wait for him. I have homework and a date with Sting.

Sighing, I scrolled through my contacts, until I reached my brother's number.

_**Loke, I'm going to be late today. Mum and Dad are on a business trip. That means that you are alone in the mansion. Don't throw parties and don't do stupid things. Do you understand? – Lucy H.**_

I pressed 'send'. I didn't have to wait much because Loke replied almost instantly.

_**Whoops! ;) I already invited three sweethearts. But don't worry. We are going to have fun in my room so nothing bad will happen. Bye, Sis! ;** – Loke**_

I rolled my eyes as I finished reading his message. One day I'm going to go make myself an only child.

My brother has a reputation as a womanizer. Around school the nicknames they have for him are 'Casanova' and 'Don Juan'. In home he even keeps a little 'jar of hearts' with all the girls' names he's dated and dumped. Mother loves to read the names to see if there are new girls. And believe me, there are _many _names which proves that the girls in our school are stupid.

"I didn't expect you to come," a strong masculine voice came from behind me, making me jump in surprise. I turned swiftly on my heels only to come face to face with Satan himself.

Natsu Dragneel.

My face paled and my heart skipped a beat. The one who stole my diary is… _him_?! You're probably thinking _'So what?'_ but in my school when Natsu Dragneel talks to you, it doesn't mean anything good. It actually means that you are _completely doomed_.

He smirked at the look on my face, "What's up, Heartfilia?"

Maybe I should explain a bit about my school. The student body in Magnolia High is divided into two major sections: either you were on Sting Eucliffe's side or you were against him –namely, on his rival, Natsu Dragneel's side.

Sting is the school's star quarterback, and has an army of jocks and cheerleaders on his side. When he says jump, everyone else fights for the chance to ask how high. He rules over the school with an iron fist and everyone worships him. And he's my boyfriend for two years.

Natsu is the school's bad boy – his group contains all the gangsters, druggies and troubled students. Things like laws and rules don't exist in his world. One wrong look at him and you might kiss your social life goodbye. Sometimes he terrorizes students so much that they are forced to transfer schools. I'm not kidding about that. He gets everything he wants, when he wants it, and if he doesn't want a person in this school, he can kick them out of here with just a wave of his hand. This guy and his stupid gang are _pure evil_.

Nobody knows why they hate each other and no one dares to ask them out of fear of being bullied.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked with a horrified voice, refusing to believe that he was the one who has my diary.

Dragneel grinned. "I think that I might have something that belongs to you, Princess."

I slowly blinked once more, and then took a deep breath before calmly questioning, "What?"

"Your diary is in me."

I must be dreaming, or hallucinating, because I think I heard him say that my diary was in him. Which couldn't be right, there was no way that he would have said that…right? Yup, I must be losing my hearing. That's it. Nothing to worry.

"What?" The pink-haired bastard in front of me smirked. "Don't believe me?"

Oh Lord, he is serious. I should've guessed. Who else could steal my diary?

"Tell me what do you want, Dragneel," I demanded angrily, "I know how this game works. You want something in return."

"You're such a smart girl. No wonder why Sting is in love with you," Natsu stated and a slow wicked grin appeared across his face. "You'll do everything I tell you for a week. In other words – you'll be my personal slave."

I narrowed my eyes and growled, "That's not going to happen, Dragneel. Give me my diary back or I'll call Sting."

Natsu laughed arrogantly. "Do you think that your boyfriend scares me? Look, Heartfilia, the only way you can receive your diary and save your social life from doom is to be my slave for a week. Got it?"

My hand curled into a fist and I tried to hit him in the face but he was too fast and before I could break his nose, one hand grabbed my fist and the other pushed me against the wall, pinning me there. He pressed his knees to my thighs. My breath caught in my chest and goose bumps broke out along my arms.

He bent his head down and whispered in my ear, "What are you going to do now, oh Warrior Princess?"

I froze. I'm pretty sure that this is the part where he is going to kill me. I'm going to lay here, sprawled on the ground, where eventually some poor teacher might stumble upon my corpse and have the unfortunate duty of informing my parents and the police about the murder. I can even imagine my gravestone.

**~x~**

_**In loving memory of:**_

_**Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**July**__**1st**__**1996**__** - **__**April**__**15**__**th 201**__**3**_

_**May h**__**er**__** soul be accepted in peace unto heaven.**_

_**~x~**_

Oh, I can also imagine the headlines in the newspapers and the magazines: _The Daughter of Billionaire Judo Heartfilia, Lucy, Was Brutally Murdered_ or _Lucy Heartfilia Is Found Dead In Magnolia High__._

Okay, maybe I was being a little over-dramatic.

But still, who knows what might Natsu Dragneel do to me. I don't have another option, right? I have to agree.

"I… O-okay… I'll be… your s-slave…" I mumbled. "J-just give me my diary back."

Natsu grinned in triumph. He released me, stepped back and said smugly, "Well, it seems to be that you are all mine now, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Only for a week," I hissed. "After that I'm going to tell Sting and Loke and you are going to be in serious trouble."

"We'll see about that, Princess," he smiled that annoying smile of his once again, pulled my diary out of his backpack and then handed it to me. "Don't forget about our little deal. And you should know that I have a copy of your diary and can expose your secrets if you don't listen to my orders."

He winked at me and walked away.

* * *

Later that night right after I came out of the shower, my phone beeped. Taking it from my drawer, I looked at the screen.

_**meet me at the gates tomorrow morning – N**_

I'm pretty sure that life hates me.


End file.
